Songs to Ficlets
by SpiritedQuill
Summary: The tumblr writing meme (1: Take Your OTP. 2: Put your music on shuffle. 3: Answer the questions. 4: Tag your friends. 5: Always post the rules.) finally gave me some inspiration! So here is a collection of drabbles for Klaine. Enjoy! P.S. Bits of Badboy!Blaine in case you aren't already sold on reading this ;)


**9 Songs (Ficlets) Plus One ** **Rules:** **1: Take your OTP  
2: Put your phone/ipod/etc. on shuffle  
3: Answer the questions (try not to cheat)  
4: Tag 5+ of your friends  
5: Always post the rules** **_All right, so Groffles tagged me for this tumblr meme (thank you so much, by the way! I've been meaning to get some writing done). She did AU ficlets for each song and I'm gonna do some AU's and some canon-based ficlets :) Enjoy! Also, I cheated a little (okay, a lot) because it kept playing the worst songs possible for these questions... _** **1— What song is played when they first see each other/meet each other? ** ** Take My Breath Away by Jessica Simpson **

Kurt was shaking, trembling, desperately searching for a way out. He had never felt so humiliated in his life and he refused to cry in front of his tormentors.

_And this year's prom queen is… Kurt Hummel. _

The principal's words rang in his ears as strangers started nudging him towards the stage. The prom king was already standing on the stage next to Figgins and Kurt knew exactly what he was thinking. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the disgusted look on the boy's face; he turned to Figgins and started muttering angrily to him before crossing his arms and glaring down at Kurt. Kurt didn't even know his name.

Barely fighting tears, Kurt made his way up to the stage and stood beside Figgins. He refused to run. He refused to let them win.

His heart sank when Figgins announced that the king and queen were to have their first dance. He could see the look of disgust on the other boy's face as they stepped down onto the dance floor. He stared back, not sure what to expect. Then the boy shook his head and stormed off, leaving Kurt all alone in the spotlight.

Just as he was about to make a run for it, someone cleared their throat and Kurt looked up, startled. In front of him was a terrified-looking boy who he'd never met before. He was handsome and he was wonderful and he was… reaching out to hold Kurt's hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, clearly fighting his own demons as he said the words. Kurt couldn't let him take that plunge alone.

He smiled breathlessly and took the boy's hand, nodding. "Yes," he breathed out. "Yes, you may."

The other boy seemed to deflate, relieved, and he squeezed Kurt's hand as the music started playing. Kurt blushed when the boy pulled him closer and started dancing slowly with him.

_Watching every motion, in a foolish lover's game_

_Turning and returning to some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say, my love_

_Take my breath away_

"I don't know how you can be so brave," the boy whispered shakily.

Kurt almost laughed. He held onto the stranger a little tighter and said, "I'm up here because they made me be. Why are you here?"

"Because I know how it feels to be alone," he responded and Kurt's heart ached. "I'm Blaine, by the way."

"You don't have to be alone anymore, Blaine," Kurt promised, staring into Blaine's hypnotizing eyes and smiling. Blaine smiled back, a little less shakily, and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Maybe we can both stop being so lonely," he said hopefully.

And when the night ended, Kurt couldn't have felt happier or more loved.

**2: They go out on their first date. Take the refrain of the song. It describes the atmosphere of the date. ** **Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon**

_"__And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars forever."_

It had been two days since their kiss. Two days of shy glances and tentative cheek kisses. Two days of Blaine being the perfect gentleman. And two days of _not kissing. _

As much as Kurt loved the gentleman that Blaine was, he couldn't deny that he wanted _more. _He'd gotten a taste—literally—of what it was like to kiss Blaine and he wanted to get that feeling back. He wanted Blaine to kiss him and hold him and never stop looking at him with those gorgeous, adoring eyes.

It wasn't until Blaine approached him on the third day since their kiss that Kurt thought he might get exactly what he wanted. Blaine looked at him with that special grin that was just for Kurt. And Kurt felt giddy as Blaine laced their fingers together and started walking to the Dalton cafeteria with him.

"So, I've been thinking," Blaine began and Kurt looked at him eagerly. Blaine smiled and they stopped walking, standing up against a wall. Kurt looked at Blaine through his lashes, his back against the wall, and Blaine turned to him and rested his shoulder against the wall right next to Kurt.

"Thinking about what?" Kurt asked only half innocently.

Blaine laced their fingers again and started playing with Kurt's fingers tenderly. Kurt's heart beat faster and he stared at Blaine hopefully. "Well… You, mostly," Blaine answered, lips stretching with a grin. Kurt's eyes were drawn to Blaine's lips before he quickly looked back at Blaine's eyes. "And, well, I think that we should… go out on a date. A real date. Like, an _official _date."

"It took you three days to work that out?" Kurt asked lightly, smiling with a half-teasing glint in his eyes.

Blaine laughed bashfully, ducking his head. Kurt thought it was adorable. "Not really. It just took me that long to convince myself that you would actually say yes."

"Of course I'd say yes," Kurt answered instantly, blushing as soon as he said it.

Blaine grinned again and reached up tentatively to cup Kurt's jaw in his palm. He looked around before closing his eyes as if chastising himself. Then he opened his eyes and leaned forward without wasting another second.

Finally, Kurt got his kiss. _Now, _he thought. _Here's hoping I get another one after—or before—our date. _

…

Their date was amazing. Blaine took him out to eat at a fancy restaurant, with a private corner table set aside just for them so they wouldn't have to worry about anyone's judgment. Then they went to see a movie. Blaine was the perfect gentleman, of course, but Kurt saw something, in his eyes and in the way he closed his eyes whenever their hands brushed.

Then, because Kurt's curfew on Saturdays was ten o'clock, Blaine drove him back to his house. Once they turned onto the right street, though, Kurt asked Blaine to park the car on the side of the road. Blaine looked at him curiously and his eyes widened when Kurt's lips were suddenly on his. He hummed softly, pleased, and held Kurt's face between his hands, tilting his own head to kiss Kurt thoroughly, his chest warming pleasantly when he heard Kurt moan quietly against his lips.

After a few _wonderful _moments, they broke apart, breathless and flushed. "You…" Kurt started, swallowing. "You are _really _good at that."

Blaine grinned and pressed another soft, brief kiss to Kurt's lips. "Less talking, more kissing," he murmured, continuing to coax Kurt's lips apart with gentle, sucking kisses to his top lip.

Kurt moaned softly again but pulled away reluctantly. "Why did it take you three days to realize _that?" _

Blaine's eyes opened and he blinked at Kurt, still holding his face gently. "For a while I convinced myself that I'd made a mistake; by kissing you, I mean. Not that I didn't enjoy it, because I definitely did, but I was worried that I'd ruined our… dynamic. I didn't want to push you. But then I saw you in the halls yesterday and… it clicked, I guess, that you want this just as much as I do. And I'm done fighting my feelings. In fact, kissing you makes me forget why I was ever fighting them in the first place. And _being _with you—it doesn't matter what we're doing—makes me happier than I can ever remember being." He paused, brushing his thumb across Kurt's cheek bone and smiling at the way Kurt's eyes fluttered shut. "That being said, can we please go back to kissing?"

Kurt whined softly as Blaine pressed their lips together again, pushing gently at Blaine's shoulder. "We… I have to get home."

Looking at his watch, Blaine sighed, pressing another sweet kiss to Kurt's lips before returning to his spot as driver.

Once they reached Kurt's house, Blaine got out of the car to walk Kurt to the door. Standing on the porch with their eyes locked on each other, they smiled. Then Kurt slowly encircled his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him. After a few seconds, the porch light flickered a few times and Kurt pulled back with a groan. _Really, dad? The flickering porch light? So cliché. _

Blaine laughed softly and kissed Kurt's cheek. "I'll let you go, then. I'll see you Monday, okay?"

Kurt nodded and threw his arms around Blaine's shoulders, hugging him tightly and nuzzling his neck. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Kurt pulled back and smiled. "See you Monday."

That night, as Kurt fell into his bed with a giddy grin spread across his face, he couldn't help but let out an inhuman squeal of happiness because _wow. _

**3: What song is played during their first kiss? ** **My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion (WHY, shuffle, WHY?)**

Blaine Anderson always had a plan. And this night would be no exception. He was going to kiss his best friend and it was going to be amazing. Then, if he was lucky, his best friend—and the love of his life—would accept the title of _boyfriend. _

He had everything set up. Kurt was going to come over thinking that they were going to study for their upcoming Math test, but when he got to Blaine's house there would be no studying taking place. Blaine had cooked a delicious meal and picked a romantic movie for them to watch after their kiss. Cuddling was a given, he thought.

But the best mood-setter? Blaine had put together the perfect playlist of the world's greatest love songs; songs that Blaine _knew _that Kurt loved. Kurt was going to want to kiss him so badly that they would barely get through the first song; Blaine was sure of it. Because he had a _plan. _

Kurt arrived and Blaine met him at the door with a grin. "Hey! Come on in."

Kurt smiled back and followed him inside. Blaine asked him to wait downstairs for a moment while he ran up to his room.

When Blaine returned, shaken of his nerves, he found Kurt in the dining room and he blushed a little as Kurt stared at the display.

"Blaine… what's all this? I thought we were just studying."

Blaine smiled. "We can study later. I just figured… Well, I thought you'd be hungry. So I made us something to eat. I even got your favorite kind of cheesecake."

"You didn't have to do all this, you know," Kurt said with a fond smile. "I would've been happy to sit on the couch with you and eat take-out."

Blaine felt warm and happy at the thought and he shrugged. "I know. I just wanted to do something a little more… special."

Kurt smiled, touched by the gesture, and said, "Thank you. It smells delicious."

They sat down and ate the lasagna, talking and laughing with each other. Blaine felt admiration and hopefulness building in his chest with every moment and every smile, but he had to wait for the right moment.

Once they were done eating, Blaine led Kurt to his room and urged him to sit on the bed. Then Blaine went to turn on his music player, quickly clicking on his playlist.

He sat down beside Kurt and pulled out his text book so they could look at the material they were supposed to be studying. He purposely made it so they only had the one text book in front of them so they had to sit closer together. They got through the first song—Arms by Christina Perri—before Blaine gathered the courage to grab Kurt's hand. He smiled when Kurt turned and met his eyes. "I… I need to tell you something," he said after a few moments.

Kurt nodded, looking mildly worried when Blaine squeezed his hand and swallowed thickly. "Blaine, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Yeah, of course." He took a breath, turning so he could face Kurt fully. "I've been thinking about how to say this for a long time. But every time I think I've got it right, I realize at the last moment that it's all wrong. And it has to be perfect. So, I made that dinner. And I made this playlist…" The song changed again and Kurt's expression grew more worried. Blaine frowned, confused. "What's wrong?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Kurt said. "I mean, you've been acting strange all night and apparently you made this playlist for a _reason _and I just want you to know you can tell me what's wrong. Because these songs… they're _really _depressing."

Blaine frowned. "I…" he trailed off, finally taking a moment to _really _listen to the playlist. But _My Heart Will Go On _wasn't supposed to be on his _Love Songs _playlist, unless… His eyes widened. It _was _on his _Depressing Love Songs _playlist. "Oh, no. I clicked the wrong playlist." He turned away, embarrassed and chastising himself. "Everything was supposed to be perfect tonight. And I screwed it up. I was supposed to slowly ease into it with the dinner and then find the perfect moment in a song and just go for it—"

"Blaine, what are you talking about? Just go for what?"

"Kissing you!" Blaine exclaimed, eyes widening as soon as he said it. "Oh, no," he groaned miserably, hiding his face in his hands.

He felt a hand on his shoulder after a few agonizingly silent seconds. "You… You were going to kiss me?"

"Yes," he sighed. Why deny it now? "But I ruined it. We should just go back to studying."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why should we go back to studying?" Kurt clarified, smiling softly. "I mean, I can think of better things to do with our time, especially after all the trouble you went to."

Blaine looked up at him, frowning in confusion. "I… I don't understand. What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you should go through with your plan," Kurt told him, scooting closer and running his hand down Blaine's arm to grab his hand. "In fact, I really want you to."

In the end, Blaine decided, it didn't matter what song was playing. Because Kurt was an _amazing _kisser and he was far too distracted to hear what song was in the background.

**5: They're getting married! What will they dance to? **_(I had to cheat a little because my phone kept playing Weird Al Yankovic and break up songs)_ **Dancing Queen by ABBA**

Kurt had insisted on keeping the first dance song a secret from Blaine. The latter had protested until Kurt pointed out that Blaine would just pick the most sappy, sentimental, and over-the-top-romantic song in the world; Blaine quickly agreed that he was absolutely right. And he wasn't about to let _their _wedding be even the tiniest bit cliché.

So Blaine didn't know what to expect until the first notes played and Kurt started leading him in a fun, unusually upbeat dance. Blaine laughed, grinning brighter than ever and playing along. "Dancing Queen? Really?"

"Hey, it was our actual first dance," Kurt defended, grinning as well. "Why shouldn't we dance to it at our wedding?"

Blaine's smile softened at the memory and he held Kurt a little tighter. "It's perfect. Did you know that it was _that _prom that made me fall in love with you?"

"I thought that was when I sang about a dead bird," Kurt said with a smirk.

Blaine laughed, ducking his head for a second before meeting Kurt's eyes again. "That was when I realized how blind I'd been not to see how amazing you are, but prom was what made me completely certain that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kurt smiled softly, squeezing Blaine's hand and resting his head on his husband's shoulder. His _husband. _Kurt grinned. "I'm even happier that I chose this song, then. It's perfect."

"Absolutely perfect," Blaine agreed.

It may have been a little unconventional, but they weren't a conventional couple, so why should they make their wedding any different? It was perfectly imperfect. And it was the start to countless more perfectly imperfect moments.

(I'M GIVING MYSELF FEELS AND IT'S ONLY THE FIFTH QUESTION)

**6: Oh no… Half of your OTP is dead **_(WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME?). _**I know you're busy trying to find the pieces of your heart spread across the room, but could you tell me which song is to be played at the funeral? **_(NO I CAN NOT)_ **You Raise Me Up by Josh Groban **_(I cheated again because I am NOT playing Weird Al at a funeral for either of them)_

Blaine was his anchor. Blaine was his heart. Blaine was his _everything. _But now he just _was… _

Past-tense. Not anymore. Gone forever.

Kurt could barely get a few words out when he had to speak at the funeral. He couldn't bear to talk about just how much Blaine meant to him. Talking about it felt like letting it go and he could never do that. He wouldn't.

He felt absolutely _sick _as he spouted out the horribly generic words about how Blaine would be_missed _and how he was _loved dearly. _It wasn't enough. It didn't and could never do proper justice to just how much light and joy Blaine gave the world. But it was all Kurt could offer.

He ran out of the building as soon as he finished speaking. He wasn't strong enough for this. He didn't know how to be strong enough. And he didn't have anyone to bring him back to face his fears, not this time.

Kurt had never believed in God or Heaven. But now, as he pictured Blaine's face and the way it was slowly disappearing from memory, he prayed. He cried and he prayed that he would see Blaine again someday. He would go home and feel Blaine's arms around him and feel whole again.

But all he felt as they lowered Blaine's body into the ground was emptiness. He felt too much and nothing at all. He felt like crying but he had no tears left. He felt like dying but he wouldn't do that to his dad. Not when he knew what it felt like all too well.

He would someday find his strength again because he had to. He simply had no choice. And he would heal and eventually feel less like he was splitting at the seams. He would get better and someday he might even be _happy. _But he would never forget. He would never stop loving Blaine.

_(STOP DOING THIS TO ME)_

**7: Okay, back to the happy stuff. The first verse of the song defines person A of your OTP. **_(Let's try some badboy!Blaine, yeah?)_ **Honey, Honey by ABBA **_(I cheated again. Not even sorry.)_ _Kurt is person A in case it isn't obvious_

_"__Honey, honey  
How he thrills me, uh huh  
Honey, honey  
Honey, honey  
Nearly kills me, uh huh  
Honey, honey  
I heard about him before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean  
He's a love machine  
Oh, he makes me dizzy."_

Kurt knew that Blaine wasn't a virgin. He wasn't that naïve. He knew having sex with Blaine didn't make him special or different. But he also knew from word of mouth that Blaine was guarded beyond belief. He never let anyone in. But he'd let _Kurt _in.

_"__Please, baby, I need you," _he'd cried. _"__Don't leave me like the rest of 'em." _

And another difference between Kurt and whoever else Blaine had been with? Kurt _cared _about Blaine. The school badboy always made sure that no one stuck around long enough to care about him. He protected himself from the heartache. But Kurt wasn't letting go that easily.

"Blaine," he hissed, stopping next to the boy who was standing at his locker. "Can we talk?"

"If last night is anything to go by, I think your mouth can be put to better use than simply _talking_," Blaine said, as if on impulse. Kurt glared at him and Blaine bit his lip. "Sorry. What's up?"

That was another thing. Blaine actually _apologized _for his lewd and grossly inappropriate comments because he felt bad for making Kurt uncomfortable. Kurt knew for a fact that Blaine didn't do that with anyone else.

"I want to come to your house tonight," Kurt said boldly.

Blaine simply scoffed. "Babe, we had fun. But you should know right now that I don't go back for seconds."

"You mean you didn't _before_," Kurt said, scooting into Blaine's personal space. He heard Blaine's breath hitch although he hid it well. "I bet I can change your mind."

Blaine groaned. "You're so hot," he said before pressing his lips to Kurt's and grabbing his face. After a split second, he pulled away with wide eyes. "I…" His expression hardened and he growled, "Stay away from me."

He stormed off, leaving Kurt with an aching heart and worry written on every line of his face.

It might take a while. But Kurt knew that he was going to figure out each and every side of Blaine. He wasn't going to give up on Blaine. He wasn't going to leave him. Because Blaine needed him, and they both knew it.

He was going to do whatever it took to help Blaine let him in.

_(DON'T ASK ME TO WRITE A SEQUEL. I HATE BADBOY!BLAINE AND THIS WAS THE WORST. UGH SEQUELS SUCK. IN FACT THEY SUCK SO MUCH I'LL PROBABLY WRITE ONE WITHOUT A PROMPT. BASICALLY I WANNA WRITE MORE BADBOY!BLAINE. WHY AM I STILL TYPING IN ALL CAPS?) _

**8: The last verse of the song defines person B of your OTP. **_(Whoops, here's some more blangst)_ **Outlaws Of Love by Adam Lambert **_(I cheated and I don't even care. I LOVE THIS SONG)_

_"__Scars make us who we are  
Hearts and homes are broken, broken  
Far, we could go so far  
With our minds wide open, open."_

Oftentimes the scars that are hardest to see are the ones that leave the most damage.

Blaine felt torn apart every day of his life. Was he willing to give up the love of his father to be who he was? Or was he so scared of losing his father that he would "change his mind" and be "normal"?

His mother, as always, was amazing. Completely supportive of his sexuality and even his relationship with Kurt. But he always felt like his life was missing something. He hated to admit it but he only really had one parent. It had been that way since he was fourteen.

Some days he almost convinced himself that he was okay and that he could cut his father out of his life and he could finally feel _happy. _But, on those days, he usually ended up crying in Kurt's arms by the end of the night.

He loved his father, even if his father no longer loved him. But he was living in a broken home with a broken heart.

When his mom finally made the decision to leave his dad, he cried. He didn't know if they were tears of heartache or relief.

And when he stepped into the little apartment his mom had found for them, he felt safe for the first time in three years.

But it was only when Kurt found out and came over just to hold him and comfort him all night long that he finally felt like he was _home. _

**9: Oh, they're having a baby! Wonderful! The gender of the singer of the net song defines the gender of the baby. The first thing linkable to a name in the lyrics is the name. If it doesn't match/there's non, the name is the tenth word of the lyrics. **_(This ought to be fun)_ **Jessie's Girl by Rich Springfield **_(Aw, it made this way too easy)_

"But we're having a _boy, _Kurt. We have to."

"We're not naming the baby Finn, Blaine," Kurt said, shaking his head and fighting tears. "I know we said we should because he's the baby's only uncle and he'll never get to meet him, but I just can't. I would just break down in tears every time I saw him and… I just can't, Blaine."

Eyes softening sadly, Blaine stepped closer and took Kurt into his arms. "Okay. Honey, it's okay. We don't have to name him Finn."

Kurt sniffled against his shoulder and held onto him tightly. "We should name him Jessie," he said after a while. "Jessie's Girl was Finn's favorite song after Don't Stop Believin'."

"I think that's a great idea."

In the end, their baby boy was named Jessie Finn Anderson-Hummel. It was perfect.

**10: Your OTP is canon! Rejoice! What are you singing to, in the streets, crying tears of joy? ** **They're already canon but OH MY GOSH IT WAS COME WHAT MAY AND I DIDN'T EVEN CHEAT. SOULMATES. ** And that's it for this meme! Wow, that took me almost three hours because I can't just write a couple of paragraphs for these two. I have way too many feelings. Also, this was lots of fun because I cheated with the songs. But I swear, it just kept coming up with break up songs and Weird Al! What was I supposed to do? 


End file.
